parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 7
Here is part seven of Star Thomas 64 for Nintendo 64. Cast * Thomas as Fox McCloud (Both the main heroes) * James as Falco Lombardi (Both vain) * Percy as Slippy Toad (Both green) * Edward as Peppy Hare (Peppy Hare's voice suits Edward) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rob 64 * Arthur as Bill Grey * Molly as Katt Monroe (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as James McCloud * Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) * Duncan as Leon Powalski (Both stubborn) * Diesel as Pigma Dengar (Both scary) * George as Andrew Oikonny (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) * The Spiteful Break Van as the Attack Carrier * Diesel 10 as Granga (Grange's voice suits Diesel 10) * Mr. Glen Douglas as Meteo Crusher Pilot * Bulgy as Area 6 Commander (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) * Smudger as Caiman (Caiman's voice suits Smudger) * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine * Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun * D261 as the Forever Train Engineer * The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain * The Chinese Dragon as Spyborg/Goras * Emily as Krystal (Both beautiful) * Murdoch as Tricky (Both big and strong) * Oliver as Beltino Toad (Both Western) * Sir Topham Hatt as General Pepper * Hector as Panther Caroso (Panther Caroso's voice suits Hector) * Mavis as Aparpoid Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) * Rusty as Prince Tricky * Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as General Scales (Both mean) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Andross (Both evil and scary) * Toby as Old Slippy Toad * Rosie as Amanda (Both pink) Transcript * (as Thomas and Percy arrive at the final mission) * Thomas: Don't relax. We're not done yet. (Thomas and Percy head through and battle off enemies and collect more points to increase the high score) * Percy: You'll be sorry, punks. (the two engines battle through the spaceships and go different paths) I'm going left. (the battle continues onward as the two engines go left and right together up and down and hear Cerberus's voice) * Cerberus: You are both fools to face me alone. (activates his red lightsaber as Thomas and Percy approach) * Percy: That temple gives me the creeps. What's happening? He's running away. (Thomas defeats the mummy and goes into the hole and heads down to find Cerberus) Data analysis complete. Here it comes. (Thomas keeps on shooting the boss until Percy activates the health bar for the boss) Are you okay, Thomas? * Thomas: I'll get it alone from here. (jumps down into the hole after defeating the boss) * Percy: Thomas, no! Come back! * Cerberus: So we meet again, Thomas. (Thomas and Percy activate their lightsabers and begin the final battle with Cerberus, until the battle ends when Percy cuts off Cerberus's head, before Thomas and Percy escape from the explosion of the planet back home) * Percy: Yes! We did it! * Thomas: That's all folks! (Star Thomas 64 ends with the film with Thomas, James, Percy, and Edward waving) Category:UbiSoftFan94